Letters to Ryder
by twilightgirl123456789
Summary: Sequel to Deep Dark and Dangerous. Ryan and Jared are now 22 and living together. They are engaged and expecting a baby. Of course with these two there is never a dull moment and always some type of drama with someone.
1. Chapter 1

LETTER'S TO RYDER

CHAPTER 1

RYAN P.O.V

Dear Ryder,

Today I am 12 weeks along. That means in 28 weeks I'll be able to officially call myself a mom. Online it says you are about the size of a lime but I don't actually believe you are that size. My belly is too big for you to only be that size. I know it's going to get tight in there very soon baby and I'm sorry. I will probably never wear my favorite bikini again either but I love you way more than a stupid bikini. I hope one day you'll wear bikini's. Your daddy keeps saying he wants to have a girl but I know deep down inside he is praying for a little boy. I want a little girl.

Ryder, I just wanted to let you know that I'm very excited to meet you and I don't want to be like my parents were. I'm not going to leave you. I'm going to be here for you. I will raise you the way I want. I'm looking forward to meeting you little one.

Love,

Mommy

"You ready?" Jared asked as I was sitting at my desk typing out an Email to our unborn child.

"Yeah." I smiled at him before he helped me stand up and we headed out the door. He works at a gymnastic gym in his free time and today we are going to tell everyone that we are pregnant. We saw a video on youtube of a couple telling their friends and family that they were going to take a picture of them and when they go to take it they say 'Say Ryan's pregnant'. Of course they didn't use my name I was just putting it in there.

"Okay so we are going to be taking new pictures for the books." Jared said as he scribbled some stuff down on a piece of paper. "We are going to take you all one by one into the room next door to take them." He said and called the first girl. "Stand over there." He said and the girl did. I was videoing her.

"Okay. Say 'Ryan's pregnant.'" I said and the girl was older and her jaw dropped.

"What? Are you serious?" She asked and I nodded my head and she began to cry. We were closest with her. She came over and hugged each of us.

"Don't tell the other girls." We went through every single girl before we headed over to my dads house. We don't talk that much but I think this was a good time to go and see him. We did the same to him and he seemed okay with it. He wasn't overly excited or anything. We then went to both of my brother's. Neither one of them were married and they didn't have any kids either.

"No you're not." Alex had said and I nodded my head.

"Yes I am." I said looking at him.

"Well, how far along are you?" He asked.

"Twelve weeks." I answered. "We are heading over to the doctor after this." I answered. I was more than excited to see my baby again. I hadn't seen him or her in a few weeks and it was nearly killing me.

Usually after every appointment we would be going out to lunch but Jared said that he wanted to go and look for a wedding planner and start our wedding plans. He said he wanted to get married before the baby was born but I don't want to be hugely pregnant at my wedding.

"I can't wait to watch your belly grow." He said to me as he drove and he placed his hand on my stomach.

"I know me too. I'm going to be huge but I'm willing to change my body for her." I always called the baby a girl just to make him mad. I knew he was trying not to act like it was a big deal.

"In a few weeks we can find out the sex!" He was so excited and I just loved it. He kept talking but I wasn't listening to what he was saying. I was just admiring him and smiling. My face began to hurt. He looked over at me and smiled. "What?" He asked.

"I'm just so in love with you." I answered.

"Oh yeah? And when did you figure that out?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Remember that first time we took that shower together?" I asked and he nodded his head. I remember his mom walking in and thinking that we had had sex. "That's when I knew I loved you."

"Ry?" He said to me and I looked over at him. "I'm not going to be like my dad." He answered.

"I know you aren't. I won't be like my parents either." I answered. But not just about raising our child. About being in love. I'm not going to throw our love away because we had a fight. And if it does end in divorce, I'm not going to leave my child. That's a promise. I will not force my child into doing something they don't like. When school becomes too much, I will pull them out because I know what it's like to be contemplating suicide at night and waking up and going to the one place you hate the next morning. I know what it's like to feel like you're losing your mind.

"Do you think your mom knows?" He asked. We rarely ever talked about her. I guess now would be the time to talk about her. We had a picture of her and me hanging in our hallway a few days before she died. It's weird to look at that picture and think she had died a few day's later.

"Yeah. I think she does." I answered shrugging. "I hope she's happy on how I turned out."

"I'm sure she's very proud." He answered smiling. "I know I am." Jared had added many tattoo's to his arms and shoulders and back. He had a few on his chest. "I'm going to get a tattoo for Ryder." He said.

"Yeah? What are you going to get?" I asked.

"A foot or hand print with the name and date she is born." He answered and he called the baby a girl! My eyes lit up and he smiled at me. I was content with how we were living and how I would hopefully spend the rest of my life.

*FEW DAYS LATER*

The pregnancy was really getting to me today. I felt horribly ill but I needed to go and look for a wedding dress. I was stopped at Starbucks getting a coffee when I heard a familiar voice. I turned around and saw Jared's dad standing there.

"Hey, You're Mr. Black right?" I asked and he turned to look at him. His eyes automatically falling to the small bump on my stomach.

"I am. You are?" He asked.

"Ryan, I'm your son's Fiance." I answered. He smirked.

"Did he only propose because he knocked you up?" He asked me and I so badly wanted to punch him in the face.

"He'll be a better father than you ever were." Heather and Jared's dad had had his older brother at a young age, around the same age that me and Jared are at right now.

"No he won't. He'll leave you, you just watch." He said. "He's a manwhore and you're a slut. You'll never stay together." He said. If we weren't in public I would smack him.

"We'll see about that." I said just as a trampy blonde looking girl walked up. She was wearing a tight red dress that barely covered her boobs and her ass and she was wearing heels as tall as the Statue of Liberty. I rolled my eyes.

"Who's this?" She asked giving me a dirty look and again, her eyes fell on my very small bump.

"I'm his sons fiance." I answered. She turned to look at him and glanced back at me.

"I didn't know you had a son."

"He has two actually. Both are engaged. One is expecting a baby. But he wouldn't know, he hasn't been in their lives for seven years now." I answered sipping on my coffee.

"How do you know all of this?"

"Because when I was 15 he called me a whore. My fiance's mother then soon divorced his ass. She's remarried." I answered. "I've known them for seven years. I probably know more than this scumbag." I answered.

"And how far along are you?" She asked me.

"12 weeks." I answered. I would 13 weeks in a few days. I pulled my dress down a little more seeing as it was rising. I wasn't used to wearing tight dresses with my baby bump but I wasn't feeling good and this was the only thing that still fit and that didn't make me hot.

"Well congrats. Tell your fiance his father said hi." She said smiling at me. He's going to hear all about this. I'm sure he will be very pissed off.

"Thanks. And I will." I answered before I walked away. Me and Jared had decided to settle on date for the wedding. It would be a year after the baby was born. Of course not on the babies birthday but soon there after.

Once I got home I found Jared sitting on the Imac that we had sitting in the office space that we both used for work.

"Hi." I went to him and wrapped my arms around him and kissing the side of his face.

"Hello." He smiled at me. "How are you?" He asked.

"I'm good." I answered. "You're never going to believe who I saw today." I said pulling a few things out my bag.

"Who?" He asked and he spun around in his chair to look at me as I sat down on another chair that was in the room.

"Your dad. He has a girlfriend." I answered. He never answered me.

"What did he say to you?" He asked finally after sitting and thinking for about three minutes.

"He just said things that you were going to be a horrible dad and such." I answered. "I don't believe a word that comes out of his stupid ass mouth." I answered rolling my eyes. I looked over at the computer and there just so happen to be a picture of a penis with a piercing in it. "What the hell are you doing on the computer?" I asked him and he blushed.

"So like, I'm thinking of getting my dick pierced." I laughed.

"Are you serious? That hurts like hell you know." I answered. I remember a few guys talking about it a few years ago before we graduated from high school. One had gotten his done and said that his dick hurt for weeks.

"Yeah I know it will hurt, but so did your belly button. And I have a ton of tattoos. Nothing hurts worse than that." He said and I think if he waited a few more months I could prove him wrong.

"But we are getting on a plane in two days to go see Liam's family for Christmas." How could we possibly sit on a plane for that long with a hurt dick?

"I'll be fine." He answered and I shrugged. "Are you coming with me?" He asked. I stood up and followed him out of the house. He locked it while I made my way down the stairs. I can't believe he is actually doing this.

*TWO DAYS LATER*

I had to help Jared out of bed for the past two days since his dick hurt. He couldn't find a comfortable way to sit on the car ride to the airport. He took a few pain pills and I'm hoping he will just sleep the whole plane ride. With me being sick and his dick hurting this will be a great plane ride. Can you tell I'm excited?

I was right, he slept the whole time and thank god he did because I don't think I would be able to listen to him complain the whole time. We had just landed when I shook him awake. We were meeting with Liam's parents and none of them knew that I was pregnant so they were going to be surprised.

"Are you guys ready?" Heather asked and I nodded my head as we grabbed our carry ons. Jared's brother, Jacob has decided that him and Abi were going to drive all the way to Boston so they could make a few stops on the way there. They left a few weeks ago and they took our luggage so there would be no possible way of us losing it or having to pay for it. They had made it and they were both alive and well.

When we got off the plane and saw Liam's parents me and Jared both went running to hug them. They were like our grandparents. We were both very close with them.

"Merry Christmas dear." She said to me and I kissed her cheek.

"Merry Christmas Great Grandma." I smiled at her and she was frozen.

"What?" She looked at me. "I'm not a great grandmother."

"Not yet. In a few months you will be." I answered smirking.

"What? No you're lying!" She said.

"No I'm not. I'll be thirteen weeks tomorrow." I answered smiling and she wrapped me in a hug again before she hugged Jared. I loved Christmas time. Not just because of presents but for a little bit we could all relax and forget about the horrible things in our life. Like our parents leaving us or death. I could finally be myself and relax with my fiance and our unborn child.

*JARED P.O.V*

Dear Ryder,

It's Daddy speaking. Your mommy had decided to write emails to you and when you are eighteen she is going to give you the password to the email. So I decided to do it too. Now, I know me and your mommy are young but I couldn't be more excited to have a baby. We aren't having trouble in our relationship but I think this will make us ten times closer than we have ever been.

I can't wait to be able to feel you move around and kick. I can't wait until the day that you are placed in my arms. I don't care what gender you are just as long as you are healthy. But if you are a girl, I will kill any boy who tried to hurt you, and that's a promise.

Everything I do from here on out is because of you and for you. There are no other people in this world that I would rather spend the rest of my life with than you and your mother. I love you, Ryder. So very much.

Love,

Daddy


	2. Chapter 2

LETTER'S TO RYDER

CHAPTER 2

JARED P.O.V

Dear Ryder,

If there was anything I could tell you about your mother, I would tell you about her eyes but she's heard everything I could ever say about them and I can never quit capture their depth in my explanation anyway. I would tell you about her lips but I'm afraid I've forgotten what they look like because mine can't stay away from them for too long. What I will tell you is I am absolutely infatuated with the way she exists so beautifully with me. I've never believes in soul mates but it's as if I wasn't really living before I met her. I always had my tongue between my teeth preferring spilt blood to spilled confessions. She does not let me hold back. She does not let me shy away from how I feel about her. She hides her smile behind her hands the same way the moon hides behind the clouds when I yell that she is beautiful from three aisles away in the grocery store. She takes my hand when I hold it out to her in the gas station parking lot and twirls with me to the sound of the traffic. She giggles when I pull her into empty aisles and I kiss her like it's the only thing I want to spend my time doing, because it is. Her hips are shaped like they are made to be watched and held by my hands, and I pull her into me every chance I get. She sways with me to the soft glow and dim of the refrigerator light and laughs when we realize we left the ice cream out too long while we danced and it melted again. I can't sleep before she does because I need to feel her body go still inside of mine. She curls into me and I can feel every one of her muscles relaxing as I tuck her hair behind her head and kiss her eyelids.I fell in the love with the way time seems to exist everywhere but between us, as if the clocks hold their breath when we kiss. I keep getting lost in her smile and I hope I never find my way out.

Love,

Daddy

Today everyone was coming over here for Christmas. Presents were stacked under the tree and you could barely move around the living room. I loved it! Liam had a ton of other family besides us and every single one of them were coming. One couple who just a baby a few weeks ago showed up first and a little early and Ryan stole the baby and I haven't seen or heard from her in about an hour. Once someone else wants the baby she will give it up. I'm sure more babies will be showing up.

"Jared!" Kenny shouted when he walked in the house. I smile before giving him a hug. "How is everything man?" He said patting me on the back.

"It's great. I'm engaged, Ryan's pregnant." I commented and he went to say something before he turned back to me and gave me a confused look.

"What?"

"Ryan's pregnant. She will be thirteen weeks tomorrow I think." I said smiling and he smiled back at me.

"Congrats man." He said before he left to go and find Ryan who of course, was holding a different baby. Baby fever was hitting all of us really hard. I couldn't wait to hold my baby in my arms. It seemed like I would be waiting forever.

"So, is that little one going to be a gymnast?" Me and Ryan spent most of our free time tumbling around with the girls at the gym. Since she got pregnant, she hasn't been able to tumble.

"I have a feeling he or she will."

"What are you hoping for?"

"A girl. We both want a girl." I answered smiling as I grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"Have you thought of any names?"

"Ryder. For either gender." I answered. "I'm very excited." Ryan came nearly running into the kitchen with a baby in her arms before she handed her over to me stated 'the baby is pushing on my bladder'. I don't think that was true but whatever she wanted to believe.I wasn't sure who this baby belong to but she was beautiful. I smiled down at the baby before grabbing her little hand.

"When are you guys heading home?" Kenny's mom asked me.

"In two days. We are heading back to Cali and then a day after that, we are going to Florida for a cheer competion." I answered. The girls at our gym were working really hard and every single one of them were competing in the competition. We were hoping to have a clean sweep but it's alright if we don't. Ryan and I decided that we would spend more than just a few days down there. We were actually staying for two whole weeks and some of the girls were staying with us too. We were going to head to Disney for few days. Ryan was mad that she couldn't go on any rides.

"Let's do presents!" Someone shouted. All of the little kids shouted. I walked into the living room with the baby in my arms and Ryan came and hugged me. When she let go she left a arm around my waist and her face pressed to my arm.

"Isn't she beautiful?" She asked me and I looked at her and watched her eyes that were on the baby.

"Yes she is. Very beautiful." I smiled at her. I could hear camera's clicking all around us and flashes going off. Wrapping paper was flying everywhere. That's what I loved about Christmas, the smiling faces of everyone. Everyone in this house right now was smiling about something. They were all happy. Seeing other's happy, made me happy. I looked over at Ryan who was staring at the baby and running her finger over her small cheek. "Want to hold her?" I asked her and she nodded her head before I placed the baby in her arms and she sat on the couch in front of me and I rest my hands on her shoulders. The person who was sitting next to her got up so naturally I took it. They didn't say upseat so clearly it is now mine.

I wrapped my arm around Ryan. Presents and wrapping paper were flying everywhere. There were screams every so often. I didn't even want gifts this year. The best gift ever was Ryan and our little person she was carrying for me.

Once the kids were settled and settled on a toy they wanted to play with Grandma announced that the adults were going to go.

"Let's start with the youngest. Ryan and Jared?" She asked. I got up and went to find the presents that had me and Ryan's names on them. I hated when everyone watched you open presents! What if you reacted wrong? What if they thought you would react differently? I just hate it. The first one was from Liam. We had all decided to do one present tonight. This one just happened to be to both of us and the baby.

"Oh jesus!" Ryan said and everyone laughed. We pulled out a little blue onesie that said 'I have the best grandpa ever'. Ryan laughed as she held it up. From here on out we would probably only be getting things for the baby. "Thanks Liam." There were also a few wine glasses and different types of Scotch. He was always making me try different kinds.

"You two are getting old!" Someone said to us and I think Ryan took it to heart. Ever since we found out she was pregnant, she has felt super old. She was only 22. I think she loved the fact that she was going to be a mother and that she could a raise a child of her own. But I also think she hated it because that meant it was time to act like an adult and I don't think either one of us are anywhere near ready for that. She missed going out to bars every now and then with some friends and just drinking the night away. She can no longer do that. I made a promise to her that I wouldn't do it, if she couldn't do it. She of course let me drink a few beers when I really wanted to. She told me I didn't have to stop but I did just for her.

Once everyone opened presents, Ryan went to help my mom and Liam's mom with the turkey. It didn't end well and Ryan began to feel sick and threw up.

"You okay?" I asked her once I laid her down in the bed in the room that we were staying in.

"I feel horrible." She said as she rolled over.

"I know. It's okay. It's not your fault." I said.

"I'm sorry." She said. "Lay with me for a few minutes?" She asked and I laid down behind her and wrapped my arms around her resting my hands on her belly.

"It will all be worth it in the end." I whispered to her. I knew she was exhausted. I could tell the second her breathing began to change that she fell asleep. I slowly crawled out of bed kissing her on the head and closing the door before heading down the stairs.

"How is she?" My mom asked.

"She feels horrible. She's asleep." I answered. Everyone else was sitting around the table. "Can I sit next to you?"I asked my mom and she nodded her head. I felt lost without Ryan being beside me. I felt like I was losing my mind. "I feel so lost right now. I'm missing two people." Everyone around me awed or laughed.

"She's right upstairs." My mom said and she held my hand. Grandpa wanted us all to go around and say something we were thankful for but there were so many of us that I physically could not wait to eat. She was sitting next to me and she smacked my hand when I went to eat.

"I'm sorry. Ryan eats all day every day and I do too. I've never gone this long without eating." I said.

"Then tell us what you're thankful for." She said and I put my fork down.

"My mom, Liam and Ryan for creating beautiful life with me and agreeing to marry me." I said smiling. "Can I eat now?" I asked and everyone laughed. I dug into the food. I really wish Ryan could be here for this but I understood that she didn't feel good. I didn't realize that the pregnancy would cause so much stress and she was always sick.

*HOUR LATER*

Once everyone finished eating and the presents were all open, Ryan came stumbling down the stairs. She came into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around me and resting her head on my back.

"How you feeling?" I asked her and she just moaned back in response.

"I'm hungry." She answered.

"Okay. What would you like?" I asked her.

"Soup." She said. I went looking through the cabinets before coming across a box of it.

"Did you have a nice nap?" I asked her and she nodded her head. "Feeling any better?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's just morning sickness. It will pass soon." She said smiling and I smiled back at her before going to kiss her lips.

"Merry Christmas, Ry."

"Merry Christmas Jare." I wanted to spend every single christmas with her. I never wanted her to leave. I wanted her to be around me every single day every single minute. She was mine and I finally was able to do whatever I wanted with her. She agreed to marrying me. She is carrying my child. I don't think there is a better person that I would want to spend the rest of my life with.

*RYAN P.O.V*

Dear Ryder,

I wish I could tell you every little detail about your dad but you're gonna find out someday anyway. I'll just tell you my favorite parts of him. I love when I look at him and he's already looking at me. I love when we lay in bed at night, and he rubs his hands all over my belly. I can't wait to see him holding you in his arms. I'm so very proud of everything that he has done in his life.

I know we are meeting you a few years earlier than most, but I already love you so very much. I don't mind ruining my body in order to hold yours. You are so much more important than anything else. I don't care what people say, I love you. I love your father. I love everything about this life and even if I could go back and change something, I wouldn't. It's an amazing life, you just have to figure out why it is. I'm glad you were there to show me, I can't wait to show you.

Love, Mommy


	3. Chapter 3

LETTER'S TO RYDER

CHAPTER 3

JARED P.O.V

Dear Ryder,

Before you can grow, you must fall in love three time. Once, you must fall in love with your best friend, ruining your friendship forever. This will teach you who your true friends are, and the fine line between friendship and more. Once you must fall in love with someone you believe is perfect. You will learn that not one is perfect, and that you should never be treated as anything less than you deserve. And once, you must fall in love with someone that is exactly like you. This will teach you about who you are and who you want to be. And when you're through with all that, you learn that the people who care about you the most are the ones that you hurt, and the ones that hurt you are the ones that needed you the most. But most of all you learnt that love is only a concept and is not something that can be defined, it is different to each and every person on this earth, knowing that everyone only wants to be loved.

Love, Daddy

Today we were heading home and as soon as we got home we would be heading over to the gym for a showcase and then in two days we were getting on a plane and getting ready for the competition. I was more than excited for it. I also loved that we had people recording us for a t.v show. I've seen them do it before with other cheer squads so when they asked if we wanted to do it I was more than excited.

*FEW HOURS LATER*

As soon as we landed we went running to the doors. We were sending our luggage home with my brother Jacob so we didn't need to worry about it. We ran to my car where we jumped in and sped down the street trying to get to the gym as fast as we could. Everyone was already there and should be halfway into practice.

When we came through the door everyone came running at us and hugged us. They were careful of Ryan.

"Get working." I shouted so they could all hear me. We have been preparing for this for months. We would probably be at the gym all night so it's a good thing that they didn't have school tomorrow. "Go over the entire routine." I said and I watched Ryan go into the back office. When she came back out she walked over to me.

"I'm going to head out to Starbucks." She said kissing me.

"Okay get me a caramel frappe please?" I asked and she nodded her head before she headed out the door. Once the girls and guys did the routine perfectly I had them take a little break and they just messed around for a while. I knew that we were ready for the competition.

"Can we have an interview with you?" One of the producers asked and we went to a corner so they could ask me questions.

"Do you think the team is ready?"

"They are more than ready. I think it's me who's not ready." I laughed. "I always get so nervous and they aren't even nervous so I think I'm the one who needs to relax." I laughed a little.

"How is your relationship with Ryan? We talked to the team about it too." I laughed a little.

"Me and Ryan have been together since she was fifteen and I was seventeen. We met at school. We are now engaged and we have a baby on the way." I answered.

"How did you and Ryan meet?"

"Well, I had just moved there for my father's work. We moved around a lot. She was sitting with her friends and a teacher in the morning and I came into the class to see if I had the right place and she was sitting there and I knew the second I saw her that I wanted to be with her." I was a punk in high school, I'm not going to lie. I was suspended at least four times within the two years that I was there and I had gotten into countless fights. I have tattoos all over my arms,chest and back and I used to have two lip piercings, an eyebrow piercing and i had my left ear pierced.

"Would you like to see what the guys and girls said about you guys?" I nodded my head before they brought me into a different room to show me.

"Well, Ryan and Jared never fight. They tell us they fight all the time and they might at home but if they do, they never bring it into the gym. I'm actually so excited because they just recently told us all that they were expecting a baby. They've been together for seven years so eventually I knew that they were going to have one."

"Do you think they will get married?"

"Yeah I do. I don't think they want to right now. I think that they would rather just be themselves for right now. I think that they are a little scared of the married life. Most people are. I think they will be amazing parents and they don't need to be married to raise that child." Next they called in a boy named Robert who has only been with us for a few months but Ryan was so in love with him. He was gay so I didn't need to worry about that but whenever Ryan could, she was with him.

"What do you think of Ryan and Jared's relationship?"

"They are the cutest things ever! I know they are only a few years older than me but I really think that they are my parents. When I first moved here, I lived with them for a while before they decided to move out of Jared's mom's house. I still live with his mom and it's just great. She opened her home to so many of us cheer kids and they just love each other. When we all lived together it was always like one big house party with three of us. It was great." He always got off topic and I loved that about him. He was an amazing athlete and he made my fiance happy.

"Where do you think their relationship is going to go?"

"Well they are expecting a baby and he also just proposed so they are going to have a cute little family and a wedding and I'm so excited for it." He said smiling.

"This is hilarious." I said as it went to a few more people who said the same thing before I heard some yelling and ran out to see what was going on. Ryan was on the floor and some people were surrounding her. As I got closer they were all laughing and she was rolling around. "Can you be careful of our unborn child please?" I asked and she looked up at me before she smiled at me.

"I can try." She answered.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"They were making fun of us and it was just so perfect." She giggled and I smiled at her while helping her stand up.

"Okay. Let's all get back to work."

*TWO DAYS LATER*

Having to get up at four in the morning wasn't very fun especially since Ryan woke up puking.

"We have to go, Babe." I announced to her as she laid on the couch. I had gotten everything in the car last night. I walked over to her and looked down at her. She looked a lot better than she did before. "Ready?" I asked and she nodded her head.

"I'm very excited." She announced before walking out of the house and letting me lock the door before grabbing my hand.

"Me too." I answered and kissed her. The last time we were in Florida, we had just gotten back together after that horrible break up. Of course when we were younger Liam brought us nearly everywhere in the U.S every summer for vacation.

"I've been working on a new song that this girl wrote. It's about Peter Pan. If the hotel has a piano I will sing it for you." She said and I smiled at her.

"Good plan." I said kissing her and she kissed me back and I rested my hand on her stomach. This is exactly where I need to be for the rest of my life.

*FEW HOURS LATER RYAN P.O.V*

As soon as we walked into the hotel there was a great white grand piano sitting right across from the front doors. I walked over to it and there was a note on it.

'Play me!' It read and I smiled as I sat down at the bench. I began to sing.

'There was a time when I was alone, no where to go and no place to call home. My only friend was a man on the moon and even sometimes he would go away too.

'Then one night, as I closed my eyes,I saw a shadow flying high,he came to me with the sweetest smile, told me he wanted to talk for a while. He said… Peter Pan, that's what they call me. I promise that you'll never be lonely and ever since that day…

'I am a lost boy from Neverland usually hanging out with Peter Pan and when we're bored we play in the woods. Always on the run from Captain Hook.

'Run run lost boy, they say to me,away from all of reality, Neverland is home to lost boys like me and lost boys like me are free.

'He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe, believe in him and believe in me. Together we will fly away in a cloud of green, to your beautiful destiny.

'As we soared above the town that never loved me I realized I finally have a family. Soon enough we reached Neverland. Peacefully my feet hit the sand and ever since that day…

'I am a lost boy from Neverland, usually hanging out with Peter Pan and when we're bored we play in the woods. Always on the run from Captain Hook.

'Run run lost boy they say to me away from all of reality, Neverland is home to lost boys like me and lost boys like me are free.

'Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Wendy Darling, Even Captain Hook you are my perfect storybook. Neverland I love you so, you are now my home sweet home, Forever a lost boy at last

'Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Wendy Darling, Even Captain Hook you are my perfect storybook. Neverland I love you so, you are now my home sweet home, forever a lost boy at last… and for always I will say...

'I am a lost boy from Neverland, usually hanging out with Peter Pan and when we're bored we play in the woods. Always on the run from Captain Hook.

'Run run lost boy, they say to me, away from all of reality. Neverland is home to lost boys like me and lost boys like me are free.

'Neverland is home to lost boys like me and and lost boys like me are free.' I finished before I heard clapping from all around me and I smiled blushing.

"It sounded amazing." Jared said. He had recorded it so we could post it on our youtube channel later. We all headed up to our rooms to get changed and we were all going to head down to the pool. My belly was beginning to show and I was so in love with it. "Ready?" He asked as I grabbed some towels and we headed down to the pool where everyone else was.

"Is the water warm?" I asked the girls who were stunting in the pool with some younger girls. "And be careful please." We had some fill in kids. We have a boy named Shane here filling in for one of our boys. We also tried to contact Michael-Eddie from Smoed but of course he had to compete with his own team. We have actually worked with them many times and we are all great friends. We already decided that unless its NCA or Worlds we will not compete against each other unless something happens and we have to.

"Yeah, it's really warm." Robert said and I sat against the edge and put my feet in before Jared came over and sat next to me and rested his hand on my thigh.

"You look beautiful." He said smirking at me and I smiled blushing at him.

"Thank you. You look very handsome."

"Nah, baby. I'm sexy." I laughed throwing my head back and that smirk never left his face. I looked back at him and you know that look that everyone talks about? The one where the guy stares at the girl like she is the entire world? You know? In the movies? Well that's how he was looking at me and I think I just fell in love again.

Dear Jared,

I fell in love with you in high school. I'm not sure how and I'm not sure why I just did. But I don't even care about what I did. I care about what you did. You fell in love with me too. Of course it's never easy to be in a relationship but all a relationship is, is being there for each other for support. Thanks for sticking around. Everyone else in my life went away but you, you stayed. I only have you left and I cannot thank you enough for being there. I will never forget the moment I realized I loved you. But it's so many different times I don't know which one to use.

Maybe it was when you walked into that classroom on your first day of school. Maybe it was when you asked me what my name was. Maybe it was the time you said you loved me first and I was too shocked to return it. Maybe it was the day that you took away my innocence and I let you. Maybe it was when you fought my dad to keep me, and you won. Maybe it was when we slept under the stars in the middle of the woods and then the next night we slept on the roof under the stars again. Maybe it was when we created another life together. Maybe it was when you proposed to me in the most unique way ever. Maybe it was when you were the one there to hold me when my mother was taken off those machines and she didn't survive.

And maybe we didn't live exactly like most people did. And usually people get married before they have a baby but we aren't like other people. I am me and you are you and together we make this perfect person because no one is perfect but everyone is perfect in their own way.

Love, Ryan


End file.
